Happy Anti Valentine's Day!
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "¿Enserio esperas que celebre una festividad que tiene como único objetivo el comercio? Las tarjetas, las flores, los chocolates.." "Pues, eso es lo que hacen las parejas normales" "¿Nosotros somos una pareja normal?" Solangelo, por supuesto.


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Todo es del viejo Rick.**

* * *

Cada semidiós posee varias características que hacen que sea fácil diferenciar a su padre o madre divino. Los hijos/as de Zeus son fanáticos del liderazgo, los de Poseidón prefieren pasar más tiempo en el agua que en su cabaña, los de Hades son cerrados ante los demás y no hay duda de que odian muchas cosas.

Nico di Angelo es un claro ejemplo.

El chico podría hacer una lista de todas las cosas que le disgustan y, por supuesto, el día de San Valentín estaría en uno de los primeros puestos. Sin embargo, su rechazo hacia este día tiene varias razones. Razones que podría mostrar en una lista también. El día de San Valentín tiene tantas cosas malas, que, el hijo de Hades preferiría huir al Inframundo y tener que lidiar con su padre o Persephone en vez de quedarse en el campamento para ser espectador del día más ridículamente cursi y empalagoso de todo el año.

Desde pequeño el día de San Valentín no era más que un día que le servia para comprobar que no le agradaba a ninguno de sus compañeros. Un día antes de la festividad, la maestra siempre les recordaba que debían hacer tarjetas para todos sus amigos y amigas.

Nico nunca las hacía.

¿Por qué? Pues, él no tenía amigos. Él era el rarito niño de la oscuridad, el que nunca jugaba en el receso, el que prefería estar sólo. Además, era tonto hacer tarjetas para los demás alumnos si ellos no le daban ninguna a él.

Siempre recibía una única tarjeta. De Bianca. Ella, en cambio, recibía montones.

Ya en casa, sentada en el sofá junto con Maria, se ponían a contar cuantas había recibido. Las dos reían y madre la molestaba diciendo que un día iba acabar casada con alguno de esos chicos que le dieron una tarjeta. Entonces, su madre le diría que se acerque también, lo abrazaría y le susurraría que no importa si no ha recibido tarjetas porque haya afuera habrá alguien que lo amará incondicionalmente, tal como ella lo hace.

El pequeño Nico no estaba seguro de eso.

Ya en la noche, encontraría a su madre llorando. No un mar de lágrimas, tan sólo una o dos que eran suficientes para que él se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo. Y ese algo seguramente tenía que ver con su padre.

"¿Duele?"

"Sí, pero vale la pena"

El pequeño Nico no entendía de que valía la pena enamorarse si el día de San Valentín simplemente te serviría como un recordatorio cruel de que no tienes a nadie.

* * *

Will estaba al tanto de que Nico odiaba muchas cosas.

Después de la guerra contra Gea el hijo de Hades lo visitaba ciertos días en la enfermería, y mientras él atendía a los pacientes Nico le contaría cuan horrible había sido su día-Sí, el chico siempre tenía días horribles-y Will rodaría los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro acusándolo de quejarse demasiado. Podrían pasar horas y horas hablando sobre tonterías y al hijo de Apolo no le importaba. Sobre todo porque hablar lo distraía del hecho de que cada vez que Nico sonreía o accidentalmente tocaba su mano, mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Al menos, no era el único que se sentía de esa manera.

Después de empezar a salir la costumbre no se disolvió, en cambio, aumentó mucho más. El hijo de Hades lo visitaría todos los días y conversarían hasta altas horas de la noche. Gracias a todas esas pláticas, Will finalmente podría decir que conocía a Di Angelo como a la palma de su mano.

Aprendió que Nico odia los apodos. Esto no lo aprendió directamente de él, pero cuando Percy llegó a la enfermería diciendo que nunca más lo llamaría 'Neeks' ya se imaginaba lo sucedido.

Aprendió que Nico odia los colores vivos. Él siempre suele bromear afirmando que el cabello de Will podría dejar a alguien completamente ciego. O suele quejarse cada vez que pasan cerca de la cabaña de Afrodita

Y el día antes de San Valentín, aprendió cuanto odia Nico esa fecha.

"Mañana es un día especial, Nico. ¿No crees?" Will dijo, mientras envolvía la herida de un hijo de Iris.

Como era de costumbre, el italiano se encontraba en la enfermería, aunque, ahora ya no solo conversaban. El rey de los fantasmas se había convertido en una clase de enfermero auxiliar. Ayudaba a todos los hijos de Apolo entregándoles las herramientas que necesitaban o daba sus opiniones para establecer el pronóstico del paciente. Cada vez que faltaban enfermeros, Nico aceptaba complacido.

El hijo de Hades frunció el ceño

"¿Especial? ¿Acaso Quirón planeó alguna actividad de recreación o..."

"¡Dioses, Nico! ¡Mañana es catorce de Febrero!"

"¿Y?"

El hijo de Apolo soltó un gruñido exasperado, y estiró la mano para que le pasara la tijera. El rey de los fantasmas se la entregó y cortó la venda en la que trabaja con anterioridad.

"San Valentín. Mañana es el día de San Valentín"

"Oh" Nico dijo, y se encogió de hombros. "No veo porqué es tan especial"

El hijo de Iris soltó una risa, pero se quedó callado al recibir una mirada de advertencia de un par de ojos oscuros que irradiaban enojo puro. El muchacho carraspeó avergonzado, y se levantó para luego retirarse del lugar.

"Eso fue bastante grosero" Will, dijo mientras seguía con los ojos al chico

"Lo sé. Ni siquiera se despidió"

El hijo de Apolo hizo una mueca, y se giró hacia el otro semidiós. Ojos oscuros se encontraron con unos azules, estos último denotaban reproche. Nico ladeó la cabeza. Él conocía muy bien esa mirada. Esa mirada significaba que había hecho algo mal y que probablemente debería ir a disculparse o al menos sentir lo que había hecho.

"Me refería a lo que tú hiciste, _Di Angelo"_

El mencionado soltó un gruñido. Todas las veces que el hijo de Apolo decía de esa forma su apellido se sentía como un niño pequeño.

"Amas regañarme, ¿no?"

"No tienes ni idea" Will sonrió, y juntó sus manos en un aplauso. El sonido atrajo la atención de alguno de sus hermanos, pero después de dar una mirada rápida de dónde provenía el ruido se dedicaron nuevamente a trabajar.

El rubio murmuró una disculpa. Luego, se giró hacia a Nico.

"Regresemos al tema ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?"

El hijo de Hades lo miró por unos segundos; que parecieron interminables para Will; y estalló en risas. Por segunda vez, las miradas de sus hermanos/as se posaron en ellos. Todos miraban extrañados la escena, pero ninguno más que el hijo de Apolo.

Amaba ver a Nico reír, pero sin duda este no era el momento para hacerlo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó, un tanto molesto

Nico paró de reír, y alzó su mano dándole a entender que esperara. Tomó un poco de aire y por fin habló:

"¿Enserio esperas que celebre una festividad que tiene como único objetivo el comercio? Las empresas que fabrican tarjetas ganan millones, simplemente porque la gente tiene pereza de hacerlas ellos mismos. Y no me hagas hablar de las flores y los chocolates"

"Pues, eso es lo que hacen las parejas normales"

"¿Nosotros somos una pareja normal?"

"Tan normal como puede ser una pareja compuesta por un hijo de Apolo y Hades"

"Entonces: nada"

El rubio se encogió de hombros, y le dedicó una sonrisa

"¿A quién le importa ser normal?"

* * *

Nico conocía muy bien a Will para saber que este no se rendiría.

El chico lo había probado millones de veces, sobre todo con él. El hijo de Apolo nunca se rindió al tratar de ser su amigo o cuando lo convenció de que dejara de huir al Inframundo cada vez que se enfadaba.

El hijo de Hades no tenía ni idea del cómo o el por qué pero Will Solace le tenía paciencia.

Así que, cuando lo vio venir con una caja entre sus manos hacia el árbol en el que se encontraba disfrutando de la sombra, no lo sorprendió para nada. Aunque, debía admitir que la posibilidad de esconderse en el Inframundo pasó nuevamente por su cabeza.

"Ahí estás, Chico Muerte" Él dijo con una sonrisa ya estando parado frente a Nico "¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Claro"

Will tomó asiento, y recostó su espalda contra el tronco. Estaban bastante cerca. Tan cerca que Nico podía notar cuan azul eran sus ojos-y si se descuidaba se podría hallar perdiéndose en ellos- o ese pequeño grupos de pecas que adornaban su nariz.

El hijo de Hades ladeó la cabeza

"Pensé que acordamos no celebrarlo"

"Lo sé" Will asintió "Pero, si no celebramos San Valentín pensé que podíamos celebrar otra cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

El hijo de Apolo cogió el regalo entre sus manos, y estiró sus brazos. Con un tonto alegre, exclamó:

"¡Feliz día en contra del Día de San Valentín!" Hizo una mueca. "Eso fue bastante malo. Todavía sigo trabajando en el nombre"

Nico no pudo evitar soltar un risa. No era propio de él reír a cada rato pero cuando estaba con Will, era como si todo esa felicidad propia de los hijos de Apolo se le pegara a él también.

"Gracias" dijo, y aceptó el regalo.

Era una caja de tamaño mediano forrada con papel de color negro y un moño rojo en la mitad. La sacudió tratando de adivinar su contenido, pero el vago sonido no le dio ninguna pista. La abrió, y soltó otra risa. En su interior había una cajita feliz de McDonalds-excepto, la bebida. Sino se hubiera regado- y una tarjeta. Esta era simplemente una cartulina de color negro en la cual habían escrito con color blanco.

La leyó:

 _Para que no digas que ya nadie más hace tarjetas_

 _Con amor, Will_

Nico arqueó una ceja, y se giró hacia el hijo de Apolo

"Suenas un tanto molesto, ¿no crees" sonrió con malicia. "¿Acaso dolió que arruinara tu perspectiva de este patético día?"

El rubio lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro

"Cállate, Di Angelo" dijo, con tono amenazador pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Más vale que me des una de esas papas"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré una?" dijo, Nico mientras sacaba el contenido de la cajita feliz.

"No hice que Travis y Connor las trajeran al campamento por nada"

Nico lo miró divertido, y le entregó una papa. Comieron algunas en silencio, mientras disfrutaban del caos del lugar. De alguna forma, el ruido y la excesiva decoración de corazones rosas y rojas eran acogedores. Las parejas iban y venían. Riendo, sonriendo, mostrando su amor tomados de la mano y Nico no sabía si es que se estaba enfermando o si Afrodita le estaba aplicando un lavado de cerebro, pero San Valentín ya no parecía tan malo. No si tenía tan buena compañía.

"¿Will?"

"¿Sí?"

"Hmm..Pues tal vez el año que viene podríamos celebrar San Valentín a tu manera"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó el rubio. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción pura.

" _Tal vez_ "

El hijo de Apolo hizo un puchero, pero luego cambió esa expresión por una mirada divertida.

"Eres demasiado gruñón para mi gusto, Di Angelo"

"Y tú demasiado soleado para el mío, Solace"

Ambos rieron, y se dedicaron nuevamente a compartir las papas.

Sin que Nico se diera cuenta, Will se lo quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria. Tal vez él había aprendido que el hijo de Hades odiaba muchas cosas, pero parecía que Nico no había aprendido que él podría ser bastante manipulador.

Después de todo, su padre no era conocido como el dios más encantador por nada.

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi hermano pequeño. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te quiero_

* * *

 **N/A: No sé si esto fue muy cursi o quizás no lo suficiente. Aunque no lo crean, se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo. Me encanta leer solangelo, pero, al momento de escribir tengo siempre un bloqueo horrible.** **Sé que es bastante tonto poner lo de que Nico no recibía tarjetas sobre todo porque en la época que él nació San Valentín no debió haber sido una prioridad, pero, espero que al igual que yo puedan obviar ese detalle..**

 **¡Feliz día de San Valentín para todos!**


End file.
